Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?
'''Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 4, 1996. Plot Barney and his Friends are joining on Stage Show, But Sean Abel wants to see Eleanor, Deedee will Go too. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Jason * Min * Shawn * Tosha * Carlos * Emily * Stephen * Sean Abel * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * Deedee Minor Jumpstart Characters * Frankie * Hopsalot * Eleanor Elephant * Pierre the Bear * Kisha Koala * Casey Cat * Cecil the Mouse Songs # Barney Theme Song # Sarasponda # The Friendship Song # I've Been Working on a Railroad # Puttin' On the Show # Puttin' On the Show (Reprise) # The More we Share Together # Wild West Medley # Down On Grandpa's Farm # Grilled Cheese # Nursery Rhyme Medley # The B-I-B-L-E # The Airplane Song # Give Me Oil In My Lamp # Alouette # The Letter "T" Song # Blue Danube Waltz # Get On Board # Down by the Station # Down by the Bay # Dress Up Song # The Marching Song # The Leapfrog Song # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go # La Raspa # Ten Little Baby Birds # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay # Little Bunny Foo Foo # Happy Dancin' # We've Got Shoes # What Should I Do? # Trying On Dreams # Why Can't I # Someone to Love You Forever # Puttin' On the Show (Finale) # Responsibility # I'm Going Home (tune in: We're Going Home from The Wiggles: Space Dancing) # It's Good To Be Home # I Love You Trivia * Jason wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a short hair. * Min wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a half pony tail. * Shawn wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Tosha wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a hairstyle. * Carlos wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a short hair. * Emily wear the same clothes from You've Got To Have Art!. And a little long hair. * Stephen wear the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Sean Abel wears the same red shirt and tan long pants with a belt and the wrist hand puts on a green watch, white socks and orange timberland shoes. And a short hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". And a long hair. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Walk Around the Block with Barney". And a long hair. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney". And a long hair. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney". And a long hair. * Deedee Minor wears a different clothes (school uniform and white shoes). And a little long hair. * Deedee Minor's only appearance. * This episode marks the first appearance of Emily. * Frankie, Hopsalot & The 5 Preschool Gang's first appearance in JumpStart. * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Up We Go!". * The Barney costume and his voice used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". * The Baby Bop costume and her voice used in this home video was also seen on "Is Everybody Happy?". * The BJ costume and his voice used in this home video was also seen on "Barney's Adventure Bus". * The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". End Credit Music * Grilled Cheese * Down By The Station * Get on Board * Why Can't I * We've Got Shoes * Happy Dancing * What Should I Do? * Ten Little Baby Birds Category:Barney Home Video First Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation